


game day

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [8]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, American Football, Drabble, F/M, Rayllum, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum sat on the front row of the sports stadium, cheering loudly as he saw Rayla run as fast as she could with the football tucked under her arm.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 45





	game day

Callum sat on the front row of the sports stadium, cheering loudly as he saw Rayla run as fast as she could with the football tucked under her arm. She was the fastest member of the school team, the most agile and strong, the perfect quarterback. Ever since she had been allowed onto the team (the only elf on it so far, their college student body was 98 % humans), the team had went up from winning 65 percent of their matches, to 80 percent.

He saw how she ran, and tackled a guy from the opposing team, continues running, and, touchdown.

He jumped out of his seat and screamed as loudly as he could, and he could see that she was too, but wasn’t able to hear it as the whole stadium cheered. The match had nearly been over, and this was DEFINITELY the last scoring point of the night, placing them in the lead.

And, like he had predicted, when the time ran out, they won!

He saw how all the players cheered each other on, gave each other friendly pats on the back, and high fives (fours in Rayla’s case).

He ran down from his seat, onto the stage without thinking twice, and not caring if anyone stared at him as he was doing it. He had to get to her.

She was standing by her team, and had taken her helmet off, revealing her white, extremely messy hair that was shining in the light from the stadium. He ran and jumped into her arms. Rayla span him around, and before he knew it, their lips were pressed together.

As they pulled away, and Rayla put him down on the ground, all Callum could do was smile.

“You were amazing.”

“Thank you. You in the audience cheering me on did help a lot. Pizza after this?”

“You know it.”


End file.
